Dans l'ombre de la lune
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Remus Lupin observe le ventre rond de Nymphadora Tonks et laisse diverger ses pensées. Ses craintes par rapport à leur couple ne sont peut-être pas liées qu'à sa lycanthropie… Retour sur le passé de Remus.


Bonjour mes amours ! :D  
Je vous laisse avec cet OS de Remus, et de l'image que je me fais de lui. Vous pouvez lire l'OS que j'ai écrit sur lui dans les _Miscellanées en tout genre_ , ça complète cette image de lui, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ce texte.

Illustration : Natello (DeviantArt)

Ambiance musicale : Allman Brown, _Foolish love_ ; Birdy, _Wings_ ; et Jaymes Young, _I'll be good_.

Merci à **MissPika42** , **BrownieJune** , **AlwaySpero** et l' _Impératrice Cha'_ pour la relecture. Je vous aime ! *coeur*

* * *

 **Dans l'ombre de la lune**

Réveillon de Noël 1997, au domicile des Tonks

Il observait sa femme, dont le ventre arrondi était promesses d'avenir. Nymphadora Tonks, vingt-quatre ans et un sacré caractère. La jeune femme, malgré sa situation, ne se plaignait jamais. Elle continuait à rire et à égayer les sorciers qui l'entouraient quotidiennement, pourtant tristes.

Il fallait reconnaître que les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. Lord Voldemort régnait sur le Royaume-Uni et chacun craignait de perdre un proche, sans compter qu'ils savaient une guerre imminente. Le bilan des pertes serait sans nul doute difficile à vivre. Elle-même venait de perdre son père.

Pire encore, personne ne savait où se trouvait le trio d'or. Entre Harry qui était l'espoir de tous, Ron qui n'était autre que le fils d'Arthur et de Molly et enfin Hermione, qui faisait presque elle aussi partie de la famille, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Non, ce n'était pas le Noël le plus joyeux qu'ils aient eu à connaître.

Enfin, même si Remus ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix, il n'avait pas tellement à se plaindre. Il avait tellement de chance d'être mari et bientôt père.

Mais ce n'était pas de la reconnaissance qu'il avait de prime abord ressentie. Le passé du loup solitaire était bien plus lourd qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer…

.

 _Vingt et un ans plus tôt, dortoir des Gryffondor_

 _Allongé dans son lit, le jeune Remus, âgé de seize ans, sentait son thorax tressauter au rythme de son fou rire. Allongé à côté de lui, Sirius Black. Il avait posé négligemment son bras autour de ses épaules, qui retombait sur son torse._

 _« Arr-ête-ça », l'avait-il enjoint, le frappant gentiment, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il était également pris d'un fou rire à cause des bêtises que racontait Remus._

 _L'alcool lui montait à la tête, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à ses amis, qui passaient eux aussi les vacances de Noël à Poudlard._

 _« Tu me brutalises…espèce de sac à puces ! », s'était exclamé Remus, qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle._

 _« Mais tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas Lunard ? », lui avait répondu Sirius, alors qu'il l'attirait à lui, la tendresse de son geste contredisant avec la fausse brutalité qui avait précédé._

 _La tête de Remus était alors venue se nicher dans le cou de son clébard préféré. Il avait croisé le regard de Peter qui l'avait évité, gêné d'assister à ce moment d'intimité, puis celui de James, qui lui avait lancé une œillade._

 _Voilà que Remus et Sirius sortaient ensemble depuis le début de l'année, en toute discrétion. À part les Maraudeurs, personne n'était au courant._

 _Leurs rapprochements avaient d'abord été minimes, mais il avait semblé que l'été que Sirius avait passé chez James avait éveillé des sentiments ignorés : de la jalousie dans le chef du loup-garou et une curiosité amusée dans le chef de l'animagus._

 _Sirius avait toujours couru les filles, et Remus n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être attiré par lui ; mais il fallait croire que toutes les fois où ils se chamaillaient avaient une signification plus qu'amicale. Après tout, il fallait l'admettre, Sirius ne se comportait pas de cette manière avec les autres, pas même avec James qui était pourtant son meilleur ami._

 _C'était peut-être incroyable, mais Remus pouvait se le dire : il était amoureux de Sirius, et il croyait en la réciproque. Son avenir s'annonçait plus radieux que son passé._

 _._

 _Seize ans plus tôt, quelque part dans un lieu reculé_

 _Un hurlement de désespoir avait déchiré le crépuscule du 31 octobre 1981._

 _La douleur, intense, n'avait fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure de la journée._

 _Son inconscient, morcelé, déchiré, se heurtait à un mur d'incompréhension._

 _La nuit précédente, Remus avait perdu ses amis. James, Lily et Peter, assassinés. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment intolérable, le coupable n'était autre que Sirius. Son Sirius, son amant, son amour…_

 _Non, ce n'était pas possible._

 _Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimé un traître, un meurtrier. Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de la mort de James et Lily. Le corps de Peter n'avait pas été retrouvé. Peut-être que lui savait quelque chose de plus, peut-être qu'il allait revenir et innocenter Sirius…_

 _Après tout, Remus avait entendu James et Lily remettre en question leur choix de Gardien du Secret. Il n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus, pour les protéger au cas où Voldemort lui tomberait dessus. Alors peut-être que Sirius n'avait rien dit. Peut-être n'était-il plus le Gardien quand la mèche avait été vendue…_

 _Par Merlin, faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar… Il s'accrochait au dernier espoir qui lui restait._

 _._

 _Huit ans plus tôt, quelque part dans une forêt isolée_

 _L'évidence était là. Voilà huit ans que Sirius était emprisonné à Azkaban. Il était comme un fou, à ce qu'il paraissait dans_ La Gazette du Sorcier _. Une part de Remus avait le cœur qui se serrait, à l'idée de ce que son ancien amour devait endurer avec les Détraqueurs…_

 _L'évidence était là. Peter n'avait pas réapparu. Remus s'était longtemps accroché à un espoir vain, celui de le voir ressurgir et lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas Lunard, je vais bien. Sirius n'était pas un traître… »_

 _Et jamais Peter n'avait donné signe de vie…_

 _Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir au-delà de ses rires, semblables à des aboiements ? Au travers de ses prunelles rieuses, de ses caresses, de ses baisers… Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai...et pourtant, tout n'avait été que mensonge. Sirius Black, bras droit de Voldemort…_

 _Comment avait-il pu ? Leur faire ça,_ lui _faire ça… La vérité était insoutenable._

 _Oh Sirius ! Pourquoi… ?_

 _Lui qui l'aimait tant… Oui, parce que malgré tout cela, les sentiments de Remus persistaient. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait…_

 _Il ne pouvait pas oublier._

 _._

 _Quatre ans plus tôt, dans le Poudlard Express_

 _Somnolant à moitié dans le wagon qu'il occupait, Remus portait les stigmates des douze années écoulées. Il avait progressivement étouffé la douleur, bien que la plaie continuait à hurler dans un silence presque aussi assourdissant que le cri qui aurait pu en résulter._

Il _s'était évadé d'Azkaban, lui ravivant la mémoire. Ravivant la douleur que son corps n'avait jamais vraiment oubliée. James. Lily. Peter. Sirius…_

 _Les années étaient passées, et il s'était traîné chaque jour nouveau que Merlin lui donnait. Mais pourquoi s'acharner autant ? Il n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'une bête mi-humaine mi-démon. Une bête faite de souffrances, répandant la terreur autour de lui depuis des générations. Tantôt il était Remus, tantôt il était loup-garou, transportant avec lui son histoire ou les légendes sanglantes._

 _Le seul qui croyait encore en lui, c'était ce bon vieux professeur Dumbledore. Ah ! Lui, alors… Il lui donnait cette chance à laquelle lui-même ne croyait plus. Y avait-il même déjà cru ? Peut-être durant sa jeunesse… Oui, peut-être à cette époque._

 _Mais après tout, il avait peut-être une bonne raison de tenir encore debout cette année : il allait rencontrer Harry, le fils de James. Et on lui présageait un avenir semé d'embûches…_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt, au 12 Square Grimmaurd_

 _Ils avaient finalement mis les choses au clair, après quinze ans de non-dits. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, dans la maison où Sirius avait grandi. Dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant et qu'il était forcé d'occuper pour se cacher. Dans cette maison où, finalement, Remus lui tenait compagnie, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit qu'il puisse qualifier de « maison »._

 _« Ce n'est plus comme avant… », avait dit Sirius, à voix basse, comme si la vérité était trop dure pour être prononcée autrement._

 _Ils venaient de faire l'amour, une manière pour eux de se retrouver…mais en effet, ce n'était plus la même chose. Et pourtant, Remus l'aimait. De cela, il était certain. Mais alors ? Quinze ans avaient passé, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Et surtout, il était un homme cassé, détruit par la fausse culpabilité de Sirius, à laquelle il avait cru pendant si longtemps._

 _Et puis…_

 _« Elle est pas mal, la petite Métamorphomage, pas vrai ? », lui avait demandé Sirius, d'une voix étrange._

 _Remus avait relevé la tête dans sa direction, découvrant un rictus amusé, mais des prunelles brillantes de tristesse._

 _Le loup avait secoué la tête._

 _« Elle est trop jeune, Patmol »._

 _Le chien avait souri tristement._

 _« Tu remarqueras que tu n'as pas nié, Lunard. C'est juste une excuse. »_

 _Et Remus avait baissé les yeux, honteux. Honteux, mais perdu. Entre son amour de jeunesse, qu'il n'oublierait jamais, et la Métamorphomage, son cœur balançait. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était monstrueux…_

 _._

 _Un an et demi plus tôt, Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie_

 _Il l'avait vu partir. Il s'était détaché de lui-même, son âme avait disparu derrière le voile. Et puis il y avait eu le cri. Strident. Déchirant. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. C'était celui d'Harry. C'était comme s'il perdait le dernier lien avec son père. Mais il lui semblait qu'Harry hurlait aussi pour lui, pour Remus, pour l'amour qu'il perdait à tout jamais._

 _Il hurlait pour lui, parce que si lui hurlait, il ne pourrait plus rassembler les morceaux déjà craquelés, décousus de toute part._

 _Il hurlait pour lui, parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force._

 _._

 _Un an plus tôt, au 12, Square Grimmaurd_

 _Remus se faisait l'effet d'une âme errante. Il errait, ainsi dans la maison de son amour disparu. Depuis six mois, Nymphadora – qui détestait toujours autant être prénommée ainsi – prenait soin de lui. Elle persévérait, lui rappelant chaque jour qu'il possédait « un charme meurtri qui ne la laissait pas indifférente ». Remus avait ri la première fois que la jeune femme lui avait dit cela ; mais elle ne s'était pas démontée._

 _Et Remus aurait menti s'il avait dit que sa présence n'était pas réconfortante. Il souffrait toujours, mais la gaieté naturelle de Nymphadora – et sa maladresse légendaire – apportait une lueur d'espoir dans sa vie si sombre._

 _Mais il avait peur. Et il était toujours aussi perdu. Le fantôme de Sirius planait au-dessus de lui. Alors il la repoussait, trouvant des excuses auxquelles il ne croyait pas lui-même : la différence d'âge, sa lycanthropie, son pessimisme…_

 _La vérité, elle, était tout autre._

 _« Quand est-ce que tu assumeras enfin tes sentiments pour moi ? », lui avait demandé, presque de façon anodine, la jeune Auror…avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du salon, et de jurer comme un chartrier. Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Cette femme… !_

 _Puis il avait croisé son regard faussement menaçant, souligné par son sourcil arqué…elle le mettait presque au défi d'assumer sa moquerie. Mais presque aussi soudainement qu'il avait ri, il avait éclaté en sanglots. Les vannes s'étaient brisées sans crier gare, répandant les flots accumulés si longtemps, dans le silence le plus total._

 _«_ _ç_ _a ne s'arrange pas toi », avait-elle simplement affirmé, s'approchant doucement avant de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui._

 _Il avait fondu dans ses bras, réussissant à prononcer trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais avoués._

 _« Je l'aimais…je l'aimais… »_

 _Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée d'accueillir sa douleur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il laissait les larmes couler pour toutes ces années._

 _._

Réveillon de Noël 1997, domicile des Tonks

À présent, son deuil était loin derrière lui. Évidemment, jamais il n'oublierait Sirius, ni ses amis. Ils vivraient en lui, pour toujours, d'une certaine façon. Mais apprendre la vérité lui avait permis d'accepter un nouvel amour dans sa vie : Nymphadora.

Certes, il lui avait fallu du temps pour cela. Il avait repoussé cette femme lumineuse. Il avait voulu fuir, avant d'être remis sur le droit chemin par nul autre que le fils de James. Autrement dit par un gamin de dix-sept ans qui faisait preuve de davantage de maturité que lui… Mais tant d'années de souffrance, cela demandait un long travail sur soi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il approcha lentement de la femme qu'il aimait, occupée à lire un livre au coin du feu. Il l'enlaça par-derrière, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur l'épaule. Il ne regrettait rien. Il aimait sa folie, sa prévenance, son ouverture d'esprit. Mais aussi sa maladresse et son courage, sa patience et sa détermination.

Finalement, dans son malheur, Remus Lupin avait eu de la chance : il avait aimé et avait été aimé par deux fois. Véritablement.

* * *

 _En hommage à l'un de mes personnages préférés, décédé le 2 mai 1998._

Alors, vous avez sorti les mouchoirs ? _Sorry but not sorry_ , Remus est un personnage assez triste, Sirius meurt dans la saga, alors il meurt ici aussi. Vous savez que j'aime respecter les livres, à l'exclusion de l'épilogue... Du coup, il y a bien du Remadora, alors que je _ship_ à mort le Wolfstar. Mais après tout, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu sortir ensemble à un moment donné ? Je refuse totalement l'idée que les personnages ne vivent qu'un seul amour dans leur vie. Un amour "éternel" et unique, pourquoi pas, mais tous ou presque... C'est un non-sens, de mon point de vue.

Et vous, vous aimez quels pairings avec Sirius ? Avec Remus ? ( **BrownieJune,** je te vois venir avec tes Sirmione et Remione ahah Mais tu as raison, ce sont de bons pairings aussi. :p)

Des paillettes de licornes sur vous ! :D

PS : On se retrouve le 5 janvier pour le défi du mois de janvier ! J'ai hâte de voir vos propositions de fanarts sur Facebook. Et avant ça, pour celleux qui me suivent sur FB, la première anecdote sur ma prochaine fic longue arrivera le 23 décembre.


End file.
